She Hates Me
by Insaine
Summary: Kathleen O'Brien wants nothing to do with her brother, Collin's best friend Arthur Kirkland. Arthur on the other hand has been in love with her since the day he met her. Can Arthur win her over or will she be swept off her feet by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen's POV

I watched uninterested as the pink liquid in my glass swirled around. People around me spoke loudly over the classical music Roderich must have insisted Alfred. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time. Alfred had insisted on formal attire for this year's Christmas party. I'd opted for a simple strapless, formfitting, black dress. It barely grazed the floor, hiding my silver heels. "Kathleen, you look lovely as usual."

I sighed audibly and turned to face the one person I'd been avoiding all night: Arthur Kirkland. "Arthur. Are you enjoying the party?" I asked only giving him a small portion of my attention as I scanned the room for my brother.

"I am. Collin stepped outside with Ludwig." The brit informed me as if reading my thoughts. I simply nodded before turning back to the room and hoped he would walk away. "Would you care to dance?" Arthur asked.

I took a sip of my drink, trying to think of the best way to say no. My eyes landed on Feliciano and he waved excitedly at me. "Actually, I promised Feliciano that I would dance with him." I lied holding up a finger to the overly bubbly Italian to signal him to wait.

"Oh, well perhaps after?" Arthur persisted.

I cleared my throat and tucked a loose rust colored hair behind my ear, "Perhaps, but I've also promised Alfred and Matthew…" I allowed my voice to trail off. I took a few steps toward Feli, when Arthur caught my arm.

"Right, later then?" His grip was tight on my arm, but it wasn't enough to actually hurt me. I looked from his hand wrapped around my wrist to his eyes. I knew he wouldn't be taking no for an answer.

I forced a smile and nodded, after all he was my brother's best friend. "Of course, Arthur." Seemingly satisfied with my answer, he released me and I maneuvered through the crowd to Feliciano. I took his hand in mine and smiled, "Feli! Dance with me!" Feli happily complied with the request and was soon twirling me this way and that. After almost running into several other couples, we were both in a fit of laughter in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Oh, Bella. That was fun." He said still laughing. He kissed my cheek and went running off to poor Kiku, who I saw jump at his sudden arrival. I giggled and began scanning the room for either Alfred or Matthew. My eyes fell on the latter plastered to the wall awkwardly.

I skipped over to him and clasped his hand in mine, "Dia duit, Mattie!" He flinched slightly and I gave him an apologetic smile. I forget that he's not used to people speaking to him, especially not so loud.

"H-hello, Kathleen," He stuttered softly.

I gave his hand a light squeeze and lowered my voice so I wouldn't startle him again, "Mattie, will you please dance with me?" Matthew nodded hesitantly and allowed me to pull him out onto the edge of the dance floor. One of his hands landed gently on the small of my back while the other one supported mine. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he led me around gracefully.

"A-are you avoiding Arthur again?" He asked as we dance.

I giggled, "Aren't I always?" A small barely audible chuckle escaped his lips and I smiled. I watched as his eyes darted around nervously, looking anywhere but at me. I removed my hand from his shoulder and placed it under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "Mattie, stop being so nervous. Breathe, Love." His violet eyes met my emerald ones and I smiled encouragingly. His shyness melted away ever so slightly as the dance continued. Once the song ended Matthew stepped back and gave my hand a slight squeeze. "Have you seen your brother?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but as I followed his gaze I found the man in question. Alfred F. Jones stood with Francis and Ivan laughing loudly as usual. I could help, but laugh as I noticed his signature bomber jacket over his otherwise formal attire. "I'll see you later, Mattie." I promised and began making my way over to where Alfred was.

I had barely reached the group when Alfred spotted me and his eyes lit up instantly. "Kathy! Dude, you have to dance with me!" I smiled broadly and held my hand out for him to take it. He gripped it tightly and pulled me to the center of the dance floor to dance with him. Alfred wasn't half as graceful as his brother or even Feliciano, but he was trying. I fell into him laughing as he caused me to trip over him. He wrapped his arms around my waist in his attempt to catch me and broke out into a fit of laughter himself.

Arthur's POV

I watched annoyed as Kathleen fell unceremoniously into Alfred's arms. Her musical laughter greeted my ears and I gripped my cup a little tighter. I felt a firm had grip my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. I looked up quickly. I was greeted by a playful, mischievous smile that could only belong to my best friend, Collin O'Brien. "You're not going to accomplish anything was staring at my sister like a stalker. Go talk to her." He urged, his deep green eyes watching as his sister danced clumsily with the American. Her red curls flew about, whipping her in the face as she laughed excitedly, her emerald eyes gleaming.

I frowned and looked to Collin, meeting his eyes-her eyes- and sighed, "Your sister has made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with me." I turned away from the shaggy haired ginger and back to the scene of Kathleen being swung around by Alfred like a ragdoll. As the song finally came to an end her eyes fell on the place where I stood with her brother. Her eyes seemed to meet his and I saw the ever so slight motion of his head, calling her over. She almost danced over to where I stood with Collin. As soon as she reached us, she placed a kiss on her brother's cheek and he lazily threw his arm around her shoulders.

He shot me a look before smiling down at his sister. "Love, so me a favor and dance with Arthur. You're driving the poor bloke mad." His thick northern accent making the words louder than he intended. I felt my face begin to heat up. I watched the Irish twins having a silent conversations that only siblings seemed to be capable of having. Finally, she turned to me and offered me her hand. I took it carefully and looked to Collin, silently asking for permission. He didn't rely, but simply raised his glass to me with a very slight nod and wink. I put down my own drink and led Kathleen to the dancefloor.

My hand fell to her waist and hers on my shoulder. I took her free hand in mine and began leading her in a graceful dance while I racked my brain trying to think of things to say to her. "You really do look beautiful, Kathleen." I finally commented, breaking the silence between us as I spun her delicately. I pulled her into me carefully and held her slightly closer.

One look told me that she wanted nothing to do with my compliment. Nevertheless, she offered me a breathtaking smile, "Thank you, Arthur. That's very sweet of you." Her soft Dublin accent giving her words a sweet lilt.

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between us. "Are you having a good time so far?" I asked clearing my throat.

"I was." Her tone was blunt, but soon a genuine smile crossed her face. The smile, however, was not for me. "Have you ever noticed how different Matthew and Alfred are?" She asked suddenly. I sighed internally. She must have been watching the brothers.

"It's hard not to notice." I muttered uncomfortably. I was not too keen on having the conversation drifting anywhere near the odd pair. I was all too aware of how much time she spent with them.

"It's strange isn't it? How different siblings can be? I could never imagine being that way with Collin." Her eyes met mine and darkened as if she only just remembered who she was speaking with. The music regretfully drifted off and I took a step back from Kathleen. I brought her hand to my lips, keeping my eyes locked with hers. When I did release her hand, she quickly mumbled an 'excuse me' and was off to Kiku's side chatting animatedly with the soft spoken Japanese man.

I sighed and returned to her brother's side. His red hair looked more unkempt than usual and he now smelled lightly of liquor and cigarette smoke. He must have stepped out when I was dancing with his sister. "How'd it go?" He asked taking a large gulp of whatever was in his glass.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, thinking about how her eyes had lit up when talking about the brothers, "I suppose it wasn't horrid, but I still think she hates me."

My best friend slapped me on the back, a little harder than intended. He almost knocked the air out of me. "Don't worry, Mate. She'll come around. My sister's just a tad stubborn." He was slurring his words a bit as we watched Kathleen laughing with Alfred and Feliciano. Alfred had an arm thrown protectively around her. Apparently feeling my gaze on her she looked over to me. The second our eyes met, she turned away and leaned into Alfred before motioning for Matthew over to the growing group.

I marveled at how she seemed to be friends with everyone except for me. I shook my head and sighed to myself, "Stubborn. Indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Kathleen's POV

"Have you seen Collin?" I asked Ludwig.

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Feliciano jumping up at his side, "Ve~ He went outside with Arthur a few hours ago!" The cheerful Italian stared at me excitedly.

I bit my lip and sighed, "Of course he did. Thank you, Feli." I turned away from them to head outside, only to spot Alfred in the dying crowd. I slipped through the crowd easily and took Alfred's arm. He looked down, only slightly surprised.

As soon as our eyes met his lit up and he smiled. His crystal eyes sparkled as he looked down at me, "Kathy! What's up?"

I smiled up at him, "Alfie, would you mind accompanying me outside to fetch my brother?"

A goofy grin stretched across his face and he nodded, "Of course, leave it to the hero." I laughed and took his arm.

He led me out to the backyard and I shivered involuntarily against the sudden cold. Alfred let go of me and I felt something warm slip around my shoulders. I looked up at him confused to find his bomber jacket missing. He smiled down at me and pulled me closer to him, "You looked cold."

I smiled and leaned into him, "Thank you, Alfred." I stuffed my arms through the sleeves of the oversized jacket and wrapped my arms around him, "Come on, we need to get Collin." I laced my fingers with him and dragged him over to where they had lit a bonfire in Alfred's fire pit. Collin, Arthur, and a few others were sitting around singing drunkenly and out of tune. I removed my hand from Alfred and knelt down off to my brother's right, away from Arthur. "Collin, it's time we got going." I voiced quietly, pulling Alfred's jacket tighter around me. Collin and Arthur both stopped singing and looked to me.

Collin's face lit up, "Kathleen! Love, come join us!"

I sighed and met his gaze, "Collin, I really think it's best if we got going."

Collin opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Arthur's voice, "Kathleen's right, I think it's time we got you home." Arthur said standing up.

I stood up with him and crossed my arms, "We?" I asked harshly.

Arthur helped Collin to his feet and gave me a small smile, "Well of course. You'll need some help getting him home." Arthur reasoned. He was already supporting most of Collin's weight.

Unable to argue that point, I had no choice but to capitulate. "Alright, let's go then." I turned and tugged on Alfred's shirt sleeve for him to walk with me. We walked back to the house in silence and then to the front door.

Once at the door, I slipped off Alfred's jacket to hand back to him. He held up his hand, "I'll just get it back from you tomorrow. The hero would never let a lady freeze."

I laughed and slipped it back on. "Well thank you, Al. We had a wonderful time." I heard Arthur clear his throat and gave Alfred a tight hug, "I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to lead Arthur to my car.

"Later, Dudes!" I heard Alfred call and I waved over my shoulder. I opened the door for Arthur to slip Collin in.

I buckled his seatbelt and pushed some of his shaggy red hair off his forehead, "Collin, you damn lush." I whispered at him.

He merely smiled, "Language, Love."

I shook my head and laughed once before closing the door and slipping into the driver's seat. I watched as Collin leaned his head against the window in the backseat and Arthur slipped into the passenger seat looking uncomfortable. I started the car and put my hand on the gearshift, but Arthur's hand fell on top of mine to prevent me from moving it. My eyes met his, "Is there a problem, Kirkland?" He cringed ever so slightly at my use of his surname.

"Kathleen," He paused, seemingly trying to choose his words carefully, "Are you sure you're fit to drive?" He looked nervous and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What exactly are you trying to imply Arthur?"

He licked his lips nervously and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "Nothing, I'm just saying that if you want me to drive I can. It's late and-"

"And you think I've been drinking." I finished. He sighed and looked back at my brother. I did as well and then looked to Arthur, "I'm perfectly capable of driving." I flipped the car into drive and started down the street.

"I never said you weren't. Kathleen, slow down! I'd like to arrive in one piece!" He said raising his voice slightly.

I looked at him quickly, "Arthur Kirkland, if you try to tell me how to drive one more time, you will be walking home." I threatened. Knowing I would make good on my threat if he continued, he shut up.

Arthur's POV

I wanted to ask about Kathleen and Alfred, but seeing as Kathleen had turned the radio up as loud as possible so that the music playing was completely unrecognizable, I assumed any attempt at conversation was unwelcome. I watched her drive down the street and she looked completely lost in thought. She soon pulled down a street I only vaguely recognized and stopped in front of a house, whose owner I couldn't place. Kathleen lowered down the volume until it was barely audible and looked over to me. "Arthur, are you staying the night tonight?" She asked finally breaking her vow of silence against me.

I felt my heart hammering painfully in my chest, it was a wonder she couldn't hear it. I nodded in response to her question. She nodded to herself and examined the house while biting her lip. "Kathleen, where-"

"Wait here. Actually, get in the back with Collin, would you?" She asked not looking at me as she hastily unbuckled her seatbelt as if she was afraid she'd change her mind if she didn't hurry.

"Where the devil are you?" I asked grabbing her arm.

Her eyes met mine for a moment before she pulled it away from me, "I'll be right back." She pushed open the door and hastily walked up to the front door. I debated running after her, but decided she'd probably just hate me more so I did as I was asked and jumped in the back. It seemed like hours had passed before she came back, hand-in-hand with Matthew. I felt a shot of jealousy shoot through me as the pair got into the car. The shy Canadian held his polar bear close to his chest and smiled at Kathleen before he noticed me.

"Matthew, you're spending the night?" I asked a little more harshly than I had intended.

He looked extremely confused and looked at Kathleen before returning his gaze to me, "Kathleen asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone."

I looked at the rather annoyed looking ginger in the driver seat. "Well as you can see Collin and I will be with Kathleen this evening, so there's no need for you to come over."

Kathleen shot a look back at me, "You are fully aware, I am not particularly fond of _your_ presence. That said, I decided having Matthew come over was the perfect solution." She smiled almost mockingly at me.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, "That's hardly appropriate. Having him stay the night." I watched Kathleen's face to see if she wavered in her insistence on brining Matthew home. I thought I saw a flicker of hesitance in her eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"I don't believe I asked you're opinion on the matter." She said stubbornly before turning away from me and back to the wheel.

"Kathleen, m-maybe I-" Matthew began, only to be cut off by Kathleen.

Her voice was strong and commanding, "Nonsense, Matthew. You and I have already made the decision to spend the evening together and that is what we're going to do." Kathleen once again threw the car into drive and was speeding off down the street as poor Matthew attempted to buckle his seatbelt. Only Collin's soft snores filled the car as we drove down the street for less than five minutes before we reached the small cottage I recognized as the O'Brien residence.

I hopped out quickly and opened Kathleen's door. Her emerald eyes flickered up to meet mine, but she hastily looked away and led Matthew off to the house. I sighed and went around to the other side of the car to get Collin. I opened the door and the poor bloke almost fell out of the car. I caught him before he fell too far and he woke with a start. "Huh? What's going- Arthur! Mate, where are we?" I unbuckled his seatbelt and helped him out of the car. I pulled one of his arms around my neck and held him close to me so he wouldn't fall over.

"You are home. Now let's get you inside. Kathleen is there with Matthew." I said practically dragging him up the driveway.

"Who's that?" He asked. I sighed, Matthew was someone most people overlooked or completely forgot, but you'd think at least Collin would remember. It seemed if his sister wasn't with Collin himself or Alfred, she was with Matthew.

"Matthew Williams. Alfred Jones' younger brother." I clarified as we reached the door.

"Matthew Williams? What's she doing with him?" He asked a little too loudly. I saw Matthew flinch at the harshness of Collin's words.

"Collin, behave." Kathleen's voice rang out strong. In the time it had taken me to get Collin into the house Kathleen had changed into her pajamas, taken off her make up, and put her red hair up into a rather unruly bun. She gracefully walked over to where I was supporting Collin.

He shrugged me off and stood to his full height, which really wasn't much taller than Kathleen, rocking side to side in an attempt to support himself, "What is he doing here?" He asked motioning with his head toward Matthew and then gripping my shoulder in his attempt to not fall over.

Kathleen stood, eyes locked with her brother, as the picture of beauty and confidence, "He's going to keep me company so I'm not alone with Arthur."

"I'm here." Collin argued.

"You are going to bed." Kathleen commanded.

"Not until Marcus leaves." He slurred pointing at Matthew.

"Matthew is staying. You however are leaving. Now go to bed, Collin or I will make you." I watched the scene play out before me and Matthew shifted uncomfortably, obviously not used to being the topic of conversation.

"Kathleen-" Collin started harshly, but was cut off by Kathleen's forehead slamming into his. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"Kathleen!" I chastised, falling to her brother's side.

"He's fine. He'll probably have a headache tomorrow, but he's fine. Take him to bed will you." She said dismissively.

I shook my head and pulled Matthew up, now supporting all of his weight, not that he was very heavy. I pulled Collin down the hall and plopped him down onto his bed. I sighed and pulled off his shoes before pulling the sheets over him. I ran a hand through my hair in the dark room and started off down the hall to where Kathleen would be with Matthew. To my surprise, when I got back to the living room, Kathleen was alone. "Where's Matthew?" I asked curious as to where he could have gone.

Kathleen looked up from where she was lying on the couch, "Well, thanks to you and Collin he left. He thought it might be best if he weren't here when Collin woke up tomorrow." Her voice wasn't angry or even annoyed. She sounded rather indifferent to the fact that she and I were now-more or less- alone.

I simply nodded and went to sit in the arm chair, my heart pounding in my chest. She was watching some movie and I was watching her. The soft glow of the television illuminating her skin and its reflection shining in her eyes. A tiny smile graced her lips and I could help but with it was me who had put it there. She was absolutely beautiful.

Once the movie came to an end she sat up and yawned. She wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes because of it and looked at me, "What is it, Arthur?"

I felt a blush make its way up my neck and to my ears. "Nothing, Love." I muttered looking at the floor.

"You're a liar. You've been staring at me for an hour."

I squirmed under her tired gaze, "I was watching the movie." I lied again.

"Oh? What was it about then?" She questioned. My mouth went dry. I had no idea what the movie was called let alone what it was about. She waited for a moment and then shook her head, "Fine, don't tell me. I suppose it doesn't matter anyways." She cleared her throat looking at the floor as well. After a moment of silence, she stood up, "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night, Arthur." She turned to leave.

"Wait, Kathleen." She stopped at my voice and turned back to me, her arms crossed. I hesitated, "Why did you bring Matthew over here tonight?"

She looked at me for a moment like I was stupid, "I told you, I wanted his company." She started to leave again, but another question burned in the back of my throat.

"Do you love him?" I asked quickly. It was an abrupt question, but I had to know. I had to know if she loved someone else.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, "Pardon?"

I ran both of my hands through my hair and sighed, "Matthew. Do you love him?" I swallowed hard.

She seemed to hesitate in answering and my heart dropped down to my stomach. "Of course I do. He's one of my best friends." She finally answered, her eyes locking with mine.

I took a step toward her, resisting the urge to throw my arms around her and never let go. "That's not what I meant."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and shrugged, "Then I suppose you're asking the wrong question. Good night Arthur."

"Good night, Love." I said allowing her to leave this time. After a moment followed her down the hall toward the guest room, still pondering what question I should have asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's POV

I awoke to the sound of shouting. I was expecting an argument to break out between them after last night's events, but morning was a bit early. Sighing, I forced myself out of the guest bed and pulled on my undershirt from the night before. I followed the sound of shouting down the wallpapered hall to the kitchen.

"Come off it, will you?" Kathleen's voice shouted out from the Kitchen. I stood against the wall just outside of the door, waiting for a good moment to enter.

"You knocked me out last night!" Collin accused.

"Well, you were being an ass." Kathleen said matter-of-factly.

"I was not. It's not appropriate for you to be having boys spending the night."

"Arthur spends the night all the time." The tone of Kathleen's voice gave me a knot in my stomach. The way she said my name. It made me sick.

"Arthur is my friend. I trust him around you, he's a gentleman." The knot loosened slightly at Collin's compliment.

"Matthew is a gentleman." Kathleen protested.

"Kathleen, you are not to have boys here at night." Collin's voice was stern and parent like.

"You're not the boss of me, Collin. Stop treating me like a child." Kathleen demanded.

"I will when you stop acting like one."

With that I stepped into the kitchen, "Good morning." The twins were standing toe-to-toe on the other side of the table. Fire was evident in their eyes.

Collin was the first to look up at my voice and his green eyes lit up, a warm smile forcing its way across his features. His normally shaggy hair was sticking up in random places. "Arthur! Just the man I wanted to see!" He said excitedly and came around the table. He threw his arm around my shoulders so we were both facing Kathleen. "Maidin Mhiath, my friend. I have a favor to ask of you."

I turned from Collin to a very irritated looking Kathleen and back to him, "What is it?"

Collin smiled, "Would you escort my lovely sister to the mall today? She has some shopping to do."

I looked to Kathleen, who was staring daggers at her brother. "I'd be more than happy to accompany you." I smiled and she glared at me, obviously not happy about not getting her way.

"That's not necessary. Alfred will be there. I have to return his jacket anyways. " After a glance, I was pleased to find she wasn't wearing it today.

"I'd feel better if Arthur was with you. You don't mind, do you?"

The thought of spending the day with that bloody American was more than enough to make me sick, but the thought of Kathleen being with him alone was a million times worse. "I don't mind at all."

Collin turned to me, smiling brightly, "You're too kind. I'd go myself, but I have a meeting with Ivan Braginski this afternoon."

Kathleen looked between us and sighed, knowing she had no choice in the matter. "Fine, but I'm leaving to meet Alfred in an hour. Be ready." With that she brushed past me and headed down the hall to get ready.

Kathleen's POV

"Alfred!" I ran up to Alfred as soon as I saw him and threw my arms around him. He spun me around a few times before putting me down, still holding me pressed up against him.

Arthur cleared his throat and I stepped out of Alfred's embrace and looked at the disgruntled looking brit, "Kathleen, what exactly are you getting here today?" he asked watching me.

I smiled brightly, "Christmas presents! By the way, Al. Here's your jacket." I said pulling the bomber jacket from my messenger bag and handing it to the American.

Alfred smiled broadly and took it, slipping it over his shoulders, "Thanks. It looked cuter on you though." He winked and I laughed before taking his hand. "Thanks for dropping her off Artie, but the hero can take it from here."

Arthur's face was bright red and I could practically see steam coming out of his ears. "I'm not dropping her off, you prick! I'm going with you!" Arthur said losing his cool with the American.

I noticed a few people staring to stare and cleared my throat, "Arthur, calm yourself. You're causing a scene." I chastised lowly so only he and Alfred could hear me. Arthur watched me for a moment, but before he could reply I turned and started into the mall with Alfred at my side. When I didn't hear footsteps following me, I stopped and turned back to Arthur. He was still rooted in the same spot. "Arthur, are you coming or not? I don't have all day to wait for you." Arthur's sad emerald eyes met mine before he nodded and started following me.

Arthur's POV

Thankful to finally be finished shopping with Alfred I sat in the driver's seat waiting for Kathleen to get in. Kathleen was leaning up against my window talking and laughing with the American. Annoyed, I pressed the button to roll down the window, causing her to fall backwards. She gave a light squeak and Alfred's arm wrapped around her waist in an attempt to stop her from falling. "Kathleen, it's time we got going." I said.

"Unfortunately, he's right. I'll see you later." Kathleen said.

"Tomorrow?" I heard Alfred ask hopefully.

I saw Kathleen shake her head, "I'm going to the zoo with Matthew tomorrow." I could hear the smile in Kathleen's voice.

"Who?" Alfred had barely asked his question when I heard the sound of skin on skin along with a cry of pain from the American.

"Your brother, you git!" Kathleen's voice raised slightly.

"Right, right. Ok, Dude, I'll see you around then."

"Alright, I'll see you later." That's when I heard it. If it hadn't been so quiet, I would have missed it. She kissed him. My heart dropped down to my stomach and I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't notice that Kathleen had gotten into the car and buckled her seat belt until she cleared her throat. Without a word, I put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot at a speed that, had I not been preoccupied thinking of Kathleen and Alfred would have concerned me. I felt Kathleen's eyes on me, but I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road.

Kathleen's POV

Silence. The only sound that filled the car was mine and Arthur's breathing. It was strange. Arthur usually at least tried to strike up a conversation with me. I watched him quietly, wondering what on earth could be wrong with him. Was he sick? He certainly looked ill. His face was ghostly pale and he was shaking ever so slightly. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles had turned white. His normally bright green eyes were clouded over with an emotion I couldn't read. I cleared my throat, "Arthur, are you alright?" I asked finally. I wasn't exactly worried about the brit that had quickly become the bane of my existence, but I didn't like seeing him looking so horrid. I couldn't very well bicker with him when he was so out of it.

"Perfectly fine, pet." He mumbled his eyes glued to the road.

I sighed still watching him, "I don't know why you think you can lie to me, Arthur. You look completely gutted. Now tell me what's wrong." I demanded. He didn't say anything for a long while and I thought it best to drop the subject.

Once we pulled up to the cottage I shared with my brother, he turned to me frowning deeply. "You kissed him."

I furrowed my brow at him in complete confusion, "Pardon?"

The blood rushed to his previously colorless face, "You kissed that bloody wanker!" He practically shouted at me.

I shook my head, "Arthur, what the hell are you talking about?" I aggressively unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face him fully.

"Alfred. You kissed Alfred back at the mall." He looked like he was about to explode from anger.

A small, solo chuckle escaped my lips as I stared at the usually collected brit in front of me. "Brilliant! Do you always fall to shambles when someone gets a kiss on the cheek?"

The anger instantly subsided from Arthur's face and left a look of complete confusion. "O-on the cheek? Darling, I-"

"Please don't call me that. Now stop acting like a fool and help me with the bags." Arthur merely nodded.

Arthur's POV

She kissed his cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. It was friendly enough, but not intimate. I reached for one of the bags she had deposited in my back seat only to have my hand swatted away. "What the devil-"

"Not that bag." Kathleen said before picking it up herself.

"Why not that bag?" I asked watching it.

She seemed to falter for a moment and coughed once, "It's glass. I don't want you to break it." She said not meeting my eye.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Why was she lying? "I'll be careful then."

I reached for the bag and she clutched it closer to her chest, "No, Arthur. Take the other ones."

I sighed, "Kathleen, I'm trying to be a gentleman and help you, just give it to me."

She laughed once and shook her head, "You are no gentleman. If you want to be of help, grab the other bags."

I watched her for a moment, wondering what could be in the bag that she didn't want me to see. Finally, I did as I was asked and grabbed a different bag. She smiled triumphantly and began to walk into the house. I followed her into her bedroom and barely had time to put the bags down on the bed before she shooed me out of the room. I'd just sat down in the living room when Collin came into the house, slamming the door. "Arthur! Where's Kathy?" he asked excitedly, his green eyes sparkling as he hung up his coat.

I chuckled at his excitement, "She's in her room wrapping Christmas presents."

He nodded and sat down across from me, rubbing his hands together against the cold, "Are you cold? It's freezing in here." He said quickly. He didn't give me a chance to respond before he put the fire on. He smiled before coming to sit across from me once more, "So, Ol' Chap. How'd it go?"

I shook my head and stared into the fire, "Collin, your sister hates me." I stated bluntly.

Collin rolled his eyes, but continued smiling, "She does not. She's just stubborn. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Collin asked hopefully.

I smiled but shook my head, "I'd love to, but I can't. I need to go home to Peter. I have to make sure that little nutter hasn't left my house in shambles. Our mother dropped him off earlier this afternoon."

Collin's eyes lit up in excitement, "Oh! Go and fetch him! Kathleen would be thrilled to have him over."

"Have who over?" Collin's excitement was cut short by his sister's arrival in the room. She had boxes stacked in her arms so she couldn't see where she was going.

"Oh, Poppet, here let me help you." I took the boxes off the top to reveal her face and she nodded her thanks. She and I finished putting all of her freshly wrapped gifts under the tree and she turned to her brother.

"Who's coming over?" She repeated, seeing as she hadn't gotten an answer.

"Peter Kirkland." He said simply.

Kathleen's eyes lit up her excitement rivaling that of her brother's after hearing my younger sibling's name. "You're going to get Peter?" She asked practically vibrating with excitement.

"Oh! Go get him now!" I laughed lightly at her excitement before grabbing my coat and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's POV

"Peter! My love, how are you?" Peter flung himself into Kathleen's arms laughing. I watched as she fussed over him running her fingers through his blond hair smiling at him. "I haven't seen you in so long! You're getting so big! You're practically grown."

Peter laughed and held her hands looking up at her, "Kathleen! I've missed you! Arthur is so mean to me!" He whined. Kathleen shot me death glares.

"I am not! Take that back you little Wanker!" I shouted at Peter, who moved to hide behind Kathleen. She crossed her arms at me and shook her head.

Then she turned to Peter and her expression softened, "Come on, Dear. You can help me finish dinner." Kathleen took Peter by the hand and led him inside. Once Peter reached the door he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Why you little-"

"Arthur! Come in here! I've got something to show you!" I sighed and walked into the house to see what Collin wanted to show me now. I walked into the living room where Collin was. He was looking past me into the kitchen. Giggling was slipping out through the door. Kathleen really seemed to adore the little ponce.

"Kathleen seems happy." Collin said looking at me now. I forced myself to turn to face him.

"Yes, she does seem awfully fond of my brother."

Collin smiled and poured two small glasses of scotch for us and tried to hand one to me. "Here, Arthur. You need to relax. You're always so stiff around her. A drink will calm your nerves."

I shook my head, "No thank you, Collin. You know I'm not a drinker." I turned back to watched my brother talk about God knows what to Kathleen who simply smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"I insist." Collin's voice was unnaturally serious. I looked over at him and his eyes were locked on me.

I gave him a half smile, "Alright, I suppose one drink couldn't hurt." I took the drink from Collin and took a sip and then going back to watching Peter run around like a plane and Kathleen setting the table. Her laugh like music as it encircled me. I found myself smiling as I watched her.

"Do you really love her, Arthur?" Collin asked his voice delicate as if he were afraid to ask. I nodded once, not trusting my voice. "Then tell her. Come on, Mate. If you don't someone else might." He warned.

My mind drifted off to some of the men she hung out with. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them were to confess their undying love for her. Still I shook my head, "No, what good would it do? Kathleen hates me."

Collin laughed lightly, returning to his usual cheerful self, "Then you have to win her over."

I turned to ask him how he purposed I do that but was cut off by Kathleen's voice, "Dinner is ready." Collin motioned for me to follow him into the dining room where Kathleen was already seated with Peter chatting happily. Collin sat across from Kathleen forcing me to sit between them. Kathleen looked to her brother as if to ask why he'd done that, but with Peter's story going on she didn't say anything.

Kathleen's POV

"-And then I-"

"Peter, that's enough for now. Please eat your dinner." Arthur pleaded rubbing his temples against the headache Peter had surely caused.

Peter looked to me for support against his older brother's order, but I just smiled and put my hand over his, "You can tell me the rest of the story later, Love." Peter just nodded and continued eating. I took a sip of my water in an attempt to nurse my own slight headache that had been caused by Peter's endless story telling. I could feel Arthur's eyes on me every so often, but neither of us said anything.

The meal was quiet after that. Once everyone was done and the dishes were cleared, Collin smiled and looked to Arthur, "How about we all watch a movie? You don't need to leave just yet do you?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I think we could stay for a movie. What were you thinking of watching?"

Collin smiled wickedly and looked between me and Arthur. "How about a horror movie?"

"No!" Arthur and I cried in unison earning a curious look from my twin. Arthur cleared his throat but refused to meet my brother's eyes, "Peter has nightmares."

Collin smirked and eyed me, "So does Kathy."

I hit him lightly on the arm, "You're cruel."

"Peter, come here a moment." I looked from my brother to Arthur who was on one knee in front of Peter with a napkin in his hand, "You always make such a mess, you little pest." His tone was soft despite the harsh connotation of his words. I smiled lightly at the scene. Arthur looked almost sweet taking care of his younger brother. When he stood up his eyes met mine. I hurried to look away and compose myself. I spun on my heels and headed into the living room to look through the vast collection of movies in an attempt to choose one before Collin came into the room. I finally settled on an old Disney film and popped it in. I then curled up on the couch next to Collin. Much to my displeasure, Arthur came and sat on my other side. Peter was lying on his stomach on the floor smiling to himself as the film played on.

Arthur's POV

"Oi, Mate." Collin said lowly about half way through the Lion King I looked over to Collin to find Kathleen completely passed out on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut softly and her lips were parted ever so slightly. She looked peaceful. I felt my heart skip a beat and my eyes flickered up from her to her brother. "Do you mind taking her to her room? I don't want to risk waking her up by moving."

I nodded slightly and stood up before taking her into my arms. She unconsciously snuggled into my chest as I walked down the hall and I felt my face heat up. I awkwardly pulled the sheets down on the bed before laying her down in it. I removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her, shielding her from the cold. I turned to leave and then stopped myself. She looked so beautiful. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before hurrying toward the door.

"Arthur?" My heart stopped beating. I turned back to see Kathleen smiling sleepily at me.

"Yes, Love?" was all I managed to choke out.

She yawned and shook her head, snuggling into her pillows, "Don't ever do that again."


	5. Chapter 5

Collin's POV

"I don't understand why we even come to these meetings. It's not like anything important happens." Kathleen mumbled into her notebook continuing to doodle. This was the last world meeting of the year so, despite Kathleen's protests, I'd insisted we had to attend.

"It shouldn't be that bad, Kathleen. B-besides, tomorrow is Ch-Christmas eve. Everyone t-tends to calm down this time of year." I looked over to see who'd spoken to see Matthew Williams sitting on the other side of my sister. I wondered silently when he'd gotten here since I hadn't seen him come in. Kathleen looked up at him and smiled before going back to doodling.

Alfred stood at the head of the table, "Ok, Dudes! Since I'm the hero, I'll call this meeting to order! I also have a kick ass idea that will totally solve all the world's problems! All we have to do it build a giant superhero and-"

"We need to work on one problem at a time with realistic ideas, you bloody git!" Arthur said standing up from his spot next to Alfred. Alfred looked a tad disheartened.

"Oh, please. As if you have any good ideas. All your ideas are to use magic." Francis said leaning back in his seat on the other side of Arthur.

Arthur rounded on him, "My ideas are perfectly logical, Frog!" Francis stood up now looking only slightly irritated, "Oh please, I could come up with better ideas in my sleep."

"Now see here-"

"Maybe you could get your imaginary friends to help, black sheep of Europe." Francis said.

That set off a chain reaction of countries arguing with one another. Poor Feliciano was trying to keep the peace with his white flags. I turned to see if Kathleen wanted to leave since it was obvious that, yet again, nothing was going to get done. However she was watching the argument go on between Francis and Arthur. She was biting the inside of her cheek and a new fire was in her eyes that I rarely saw. Kathleen was angry. Within moments Kathleen was walking over to where Arthur was arguing with Francis.

Kathleen's POV

I didn't know what had come over me before I was standing between Francis and Arthur, facing the former. "That's quite enough, Francis." I said meeting his stare.

Francis looked as surprised by my actions as I felt. He cleared his throat and turned on the charm as usual, "Mon cher, what's the problem? This is only Arthur we're talking about." He smiled at me.

I shook my head, "Exactly. I'm the only one who's allowed to make fun of Arthur."

Francis took a side step as if to try to step around me and get to Arthur, "I said that's enough. Don't be a chancer with this one, Francis."

He looked between me and Arthur and then met my eyes. It had become painfully quiet in the room and all eyes were on us, "Fine then. Just remember, you don't want to make me your enemy, Ireland." Francis's voice was low and uncharacteristically harsh.

Still I continued to keep eye contact, standing a little taller, "I'm not afraid of frogs, France." I said using his country name as he had mine. A small smirk played at my lips and Francis turned at least three different shades of red. I turned and took Arthur by his sleeve, "Come on, Arthur." I lead him out of the room without another word and out the doors of the world meeting building.

Arthur's POV

Once we were out of the building, Kathleen took a deep breath before looking at me. "Well, I think Francis might be a tad angry with me." She confessed pulling herself up onto one of the tall white planters and sitting on it. She had a cocky grin plastered onto her face that was identical to Collin's.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but you really didn't have to."

Kathleen giggled ever so slightly, swinging her legs back and forth. "I didn't do it for you. I have worked very hard for my position as the thorn in your side and I am not about to let some idiot like Francis Bonnefoy take it away from me." I laughed and she giggled at her own joke. Finnally she shook her head, "But honestly, I didn't really do it for you. I don't like seeing people bully you, Arthur. Especially not when I can tell how much it hurts you." I opened my mouth to protest, but she swatted my words away before I could say them. "Don't tell me it doesn't bother you. I know it does I can see it in your eyes." She gave me a small sad smile, which I returned. Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought she did.

"Kathleen! Arthur!" I turned to see Collin racing out of the building. He pulled his sister down from the planted and swung her around, "Kathleen, that was brilliant! You should have seen Francis's face once you two left! It was absolutely priceless!"

Collin's POV

Kathleen smiled leaving me laughing alone. "I think I may have lost an ally today." She commented. She didn't really seem bothered by the thought of not having Francis as an ally, not that I blamed her.

I simply shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. You're everyone's ally. I don't think Francis is stupid enough to try and attack you." I smiled reassuringly.

"You'd be surprised how Stupid Francis is." Arthur mumbled and Kathleen laughed loudly. I raised my eyebrows at Arthur, wondering what exactly had come over my sister. Arthur was simply watching her in complete shock. She never laughed at anything he said.

I simply wrapped my arm around Kathleen's shoulders, "Come on, you. We have cleaning to do before everyone comes over tomorrow." Kathleen nodded and we said our goodbye's to Arthur.

Kathleen's POV

I collapsed onto the couch next to my twin, utterly exhausted. We had only just finished a brutal cleaning session of our entire house. It was practically glowing. I glanced at the clock and rested my head on Collin's shoulder, "Collin, it's almost one in the morning."

He glanced at the clock and put his arm around me, "So it is. We'll just need to bake the cookies in the morning. I could always just ask Arthur to bake them though."

I laughed, "No thank you. I don't want to poison my friends on Christmas Eve."

Collin laughed, "Maybe I will ask him."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully, "Threaten me, will you?" Collin laughed again. Everyone knew that Arthur couldn't cook. The man couldn't make ice without setting his kitchen ablaze. We watched the embers in the fireplace slowly begin to die out.

"I was surprised when you stuck up for Arthur today. I half expected you to join Francis in poking fun at the poor bloke." Collin said refusing to look at me.

I moved out of his embrace and sat up straighter, "Why would I do that?"

Collin raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, it's no secret that you hate Arthur. You make it painfully obvious."

I shook my head, "I don't hate Arthur. I don't particularly like Arthur, but I certainly don't hate him." Collin glanced at me before standing up, a smirk adorning his face. "What?"

He shook his head heading down the hall, "Nothing, Love." I pursed my lips and debated on following him to demand he tell me what he was smirking at, but another look at the clock made my decision for me. I pushed myself off the couch and followed my brother's example and headed off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Collin's POV

"Alfred! Matthew!" I could hear my sister's excited shouting coming from the front door. Her laughter leaking into the living room where I sat with our other guests. Quite a few people had come to the party this year. Kathleen insisted on having a Chirstmas eve party every year. It was small, nothing very extravagant. It was mainly just everyone sitting around chatting and exchanging gifts. Kathleen soon reentered the room with the brothers on either side of her. I stood up and shook each of their hands before beginning chatting with Alfred.

"Are we missing anyone else?" I asked looking to Kathleen who pulled herself away from her conversation with Matthew long enough to nod.

"Feliciano and-" She was cut off by excited giggles from outside. She excused herself from Matthew and practically ran to the door. "Feli!" Kathleen returned moments later with Feliciano who was wearing a Santa hat and his brother Lovino, who looked less than excited to be here.

"Where is Antonio?" Lovino asked, knowing Toni would put up with his grumpiness.

Kathleen rolled her eyes at the mention of the spaiard, "He, Francis, and Gilbert have decided to boycott the party since Francis is still mad at me for what happened at the world meeting."

I excused myself from Alfred to greet the brothers, "Cade Mil de Falta, my friends! I'm glad you could make it."

Kathleen's POV

The party was going well as usual. I sat between Matthew and Feliciano, laughing at the absurd story my brother was trying to sell us. "When are we going to open presents?" Peter whined from his place on the floor next to Raivis. Both boys were practically hidden from view by the Christmas tree.

"Peter! Don't interrupt. It's rude." Arthur chastised from his place next to my brother.

Collin's smile broke out even wider and he patted Arthur on the back, effectively knocking the wind out of him, "It's quite alright, Arthur. I think Peter's right it's about time we opened gifts. Peter, Raivis, why don't you pass them out?"

Peter jumped up and grabbed the other boys hand and dragged him over to where the presents were on the other side of the tree. Raivis looked far less excited to be passing out gifts than Peter. I noticed Ivan watching the small boy as if he expected him to do something wrong. I began to feel uncomfortable and coughed once. Collin looked up and I allowed my eyes to flicker to Ivan. Collin watched him to and we both noticed how Raivis cringed slightly whenever he passed by Ivan. Collin nodded to me once and got up he went over to Ivan and whispered something in his ear before both of them walked out. Raivis noticed and looked over to me and I smiled reassuringly. He gave me a ghost of a smile back and came to sit on the floor beside Matthew. Ivan was his guardian, but he seemed to be very afraid of him. Peter practically skipped over next to him before tearing into his presents.

I giggled before I was practically tackled by a very excited Matthew. "Matthew! Wha- oh." He was holding the hockey jersey I got him. It was red with White stripes on the arms. In the center was Maple leaf with white bordering it. Turning it over, his last name was written in bold white lettering along with a double zero. I laughed harder as he pulled away, a huge smile plastered on his face. "I'm glad you like it." I ran a hand through my red curls, fixing the stray hairs Matthew's hug had knocked out of place.

"Like it? I love it!"

Matthew's POV

It was absolutely perfect. Kathleen's emerald eyes sparkled brightly when I told her I loved it. Her smile widened and in that moment it was only Kathleen and I lost in our own world. "I'm glad, Mattie."

I felt myself leaning closer to her, but instantly stopped and righted myself at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Arthur glaring daggers into me. A blush rose to my cheeks realizing he had been watching the whole time. "T-thank you, K-Kathleen."

She giggled at my stutter and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, "You're welcome, Matthew."

Arthur's POV

I felt my blood begin to boil as Kathleen kissed Matthew's cheek. She had to know what she was doing to me. Alfred walked up behind her smiling like crazy and jumping in on the conversation she was having with Matthew. "You alright, Mate?" I looked to Collin who was looking concerned.

I sighed and looked back to the small group forming around Kathleen, "Just brilliant."

He followed my gaze to his sister and shook his head. "What did she get you?" I bit the inside of my cheek and held up the heavy book she'd gotten me. Collin began to laugh hysterically and I sighed. "She bought you a cook book!"

I saw Kathleen turn her attention to Lilly, Vash's younger sister and turned my attention to Collin, "Shut up, Collin."

Kathleen's POV

"Bye! Thank you for coming!" I called out to the last of our guests as they left.

"Well, we should probably get going as well." Arthur announced from the living room. He and Peter were, as usual, the last ones at our house. Peter had fallen asleep some time ago and was stretched out on the couch.

"Wait, Arthur. I still have to give you your gift." I said stopping him before he picked up Peter.

His face heated up, "Thank you, Kathleen, but I already received your gift." He motioned to the bag in his hand and I giggled shaking my head.

"Arthur, that's not your present."

His eyes showed the surprise that had erupted in him, "I-it's not?"

"No. That's for anyone you subject to your cooking. Your present is in my room." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall before he could protest. Once we reached my room I released him and went over to my closet. Arthur hovered awkwardly in the doorway. "Here it is." I returned to him and handed him the small, neatly wrapped package. He looked from it to me and back as if he expected it to explode at any moment.

He took it gingerly and began to tear the paper off. When he finally did his face lit up, "A Tale of Two Cities, how did you know?"

I smiled slightly and looked at my feet, "Collin told me you like to read and Peter said you liked Dickens. S-" Before I could finish my explanation, Arthur had his arms wrapped around me securely. "Thank you, Kathleen."

Despite myself I felt my cheeks begin to pink. I hesitantly returned the embrace, "You're welcome, Arthur." He pulled away slightly and our eyes locked. Before I knew what was happening, the space between us began to close. At the realization of what was about to happen, I forced a cough and stepped away awkwardly, "I suppose you should be getting Peter home."

He seemed only to remember his brother now and nodded, "Oh, yes. I suppose I should. I'll see you tomorrow then." I nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him. I plopped down onto my bed, watching the door wishing I hadn't pulled away. What on earth was wrong with me?


	7. Chapter 7

Kathleen's POV

Christmas came and went and now the New Year was rapidly approaching. It had been just over a week since I had seen Arthur and I was now finding it increasingly hard to breathe. This was due to Alfred crushing me against his chest. He had invited me over to watch movies with him and Matthew. Currently, we were supposed to be watching Grave Encounters, but since I was being smothered by Alfred's shirt, seeing the screen was not a reality. "Al, I can't breathe." I managed to choke out, but my pleas to be released fell on deaf ears and his grip tightened. When Alfred finally did decide to release me, I moved as close to Matthew as possible until I was almost in his lap, feeling safer over by him that in the arms of the self-proclaimed hero.

"What should we watch next?" Alfred asked happily as he searched through his endless collection of films.

I leaned onto Matthew's shoulder and watched Alfred, "Maybe something Disney?" I suggested in hopes of not being suffocated by Alfred again.

Alfred gave his signature 'hero' laugh, "Sure thing, Kathy! You seemed pretty scared back there!" I rolled my eyes. Despite my horrible fear of scary movies, I certainly hadn't been the one screaming like they were being murdered. After all, you can't be afraid of a movie you didn't actually watch. Alfred thumbed through the movies before popping in The Incredibles. 

About halfway through the movie I felt Matthew shift his wait and put his arm around my shoulders timidly and pull me closer to him. I looked up to him. He was trying so hard to focus on the movie and not look at me. I giggled to myself and rested my head against his chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart while watching the movie I'd seen a million times thanks to Alfred.

Matthew's POV

My heart was beating a million miles a minute as I felt Kathleen wrap her arms around my waist as the movie continued. I hesitantly put my other arm around her, holding her close to me and I felt her smile against my chest. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, but after seeing it a hundred times it didn't really matter. Right now all that mattered was the sound of Kathleen's soft, even breathing and the feeling of her arms around me.

I was so caught up in her that I didn't notice the movie end until Kathleen moved away from me. She stretched and smiled, "I should probably be getting home. Collin will be wondering where I'd gotten off to."

"I'll drive you home. It looks like it might rain." I offered looking out the window, the sun had been setting when we'd shown up at Alfred's and now it was dark. The clock informed me that it was close to ten.

Kathleen smiled at me, "Thank you, Matt." I smiled back and helped her up off the couch. We said our goodbyes to my brother and rushed out to my truck. I helped Kathleen in before hoping into the driver's seat. We drove in silence as the rain started to fall lightly. I pulled into Kathleen's driveway and turned to her.

"Here we are." I started.

She smiled at me and turned to face me, "Thank you for taking me home, Matthew. If Collin hadn't taken the car, you wouldn't have had to go through the trouble of driving me." She giggled and I took her hand, surprising her.

"It's no trouble, Kathleen. I'd do anything for you." I felt a light blush paint my cheeks and before I could second guess myself, I kissed her lightly. The second it started it ended and I looked to her face for a reaction. Her entire face was red.

"I-I have to go." She said pushing the door open and running toward her house through the rain.

I sighed and laid my head down on the steering wheel. "That could have went a lot better."

Kathleen's POV

That didn't just happen. Matthew did not just kiss me. I sat against the front door in the dark unable to function. After I regained some use of my body I pushed myself up off the floor and pulled out my phone to use as a flashlight. When I got to my room I flipped on the light and shut the door quietly out of fear of waking Collin. I changed into my pajamas and flipped the switch to turn off the light before climbing into bed. I was just about to drift off the sleep when the lightning started. My eyes shot open suddenly wide awake. I felt myself begin to panic and I jumped out of my bed as thunder crashed around me. I started down the hall to Collin's room, surprised he hadn't woken up himself at the sound of the loud crashing. He knew how much I hated storms and would usually be at my side before it got too bad.

I slipped into his room and crawled onto his bed. "Collin. Collin, wake up." I implored. I heard a low grumble come from the lump under the sheets and I stopped suddenly feeling a more intense panic begin to kick in. This was not my brother. I forced myself to calm down and launched myself on top of the mystery person. I pinned them down straddling their waist and holding their arms down.

"What the hell?"

I relaxed my grip flicking on the lap beside the bed. "Arthur?" The blonde brit was lying shirtless in my brother's bed.

"Who else would it be? Kathleen, what the devil are you doing?"

I felt myself blush and moved out of the awkward position we were in, "I was looking for Collin." Arthur's annoyance softened and he sat up, revealing more of his chest. I chastised myself for looking and turned back to his eyes quickly, "Where is he?"

Arthur rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, "He got stuck in a meeting with Ivan. It started snowing over there. Why do you need him?" Arthur sounded a bit concerned.

I shook my head, "It's nothi-" I was cut off by a clap of thunder and I jumped before shrieking.

Arthur's eyes widened in surprise, "You're afraid of the storm?" I looked away and didn't answer. Arthur look my silence as a yes, "Well, what does Collin usually do when you're afraid." Again, I refused to answer. How was I supposed to tell him I usually stayed in here when I was scared? I felt Arthur watching me and heard a sigh when I didn't answer. He flipped off the light and laid back down, "I suppose you should stay here tonight, Kathleen. It wouldn't be right for a gentleman to let a lady be frightened of a storm." I watched him in the dim lighting. I could barely make him out. I debated for a moment, but another crash of thunder made my decision for me and before I knew it I was under the sheets facing Arthur.

Arthur's POV

I was grateful for the darkness hiding my blush as Kathleen laid facing me. I could barely make out her features. We weren't touching, just lying in the darkness. I could feel my heart beating fast as she scooted closer to me. The rain was pounding against the roof and lightning and thunder invaded the room every now and then. She yelped after a particularly deafening crash of thunder. Instinctively, I threw my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. To my surprise, she held me back resting her head in the crook of my neck. "Thank you, Arthur." Her voice was strained and I pulled her tighter into me.

"You're welcome, love."

Thunder boomed outside and she gripped me tighter, "Arthur?"

I rested my cheek against the top of her head, "Yes?"

She relaxed her grip on me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." I responded quickly, not sure where this was coming from.

"Will you tell me something about you that I don't know?"

I looked down at her, frowning slightly, "Why?"

I felt her shrug in the darkness, "I want to know more about you." She only sounded slightly curious.

I bit my lip trying to figure out something to tell her, "Well… I'm horrible at keeping track of my things." I offered and I heard her giggle.

"I knew that. Collin tells me all the time. Try again."

I sighed, "Okay… but you have to promise to keep this a secret. You can't tell anyone. Not even Collin." I felt her look up at me as I looked down at her. Our faces were literally inches apart.

"I promise." She sounded sincere.

I sighed, wondering how good of an idea this actually was. "Alright… I like rock music."

Kathleen giggled, "You're secrets safe with me."

"Well... now you have to tell me something." I said unsure if she would go along with it.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked.

"Yes, Kathleen I really want to know." I said knowing she was going with her questioning.

I felt her arms tighten around me ever so slightly and she rested her head against my chest, "I don't hate you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kathleen's POV

"I don't hate you." I confessed to Arthur.

His grip around me tightened and I felt his lips press against my forehead. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

I looked up at him, "I thought I told you not to do that." I said.

My eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and I could make out his features much better now. His hand was cradling my cheek as we watched each other in the darkness. "Are you alright now, Kathleen?" He asked.

I could still hear the rain pounding against the roof, but the thunder and lightning had stopped. I nodded, debating on leaving to my own room. I wanted to leave, to get far away from Arthur and this weird new comfort level I was feeling with him. My heart was beating rapidly against my chest. I didn't want this. Still I couldn't leave. "Yes, I feel much better."

I could barely make out the smile on his lips, "I'm glad." Silence grew between us and I thought he had fallen asleep. Suddenly he shifted his body, pulling me closer, "Kathleen, may I confess something to you?"

I looked up at him, "What is it?"

He brushed his thumb across my cheek and his lips brushed against mine against mine chastely, "I think I love you." He mumbled against them. My body responded before my brain could and I pressed my lips against his while my arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers laced in his messy blonde hair. One of his hands rested on my hip and the other cradled my head, pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss. He rolled over onto his back, pulling me on top of him and I pulled away giggling. "Are you laughing at me, Ms. O' Brian?"

"Of course no, Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur held me tightly against his chest and brought his lips to mine in a quick kiss, "I really do love you, Kathleen."

I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily, "I don't hate you, Arthur."

Arthur's POV

"I don't hate you, Arthur." Kathleen mumbled against my chest. I held her tightly to my chest. I wasn't expecting her to say it back. Knowing she didn't hate me as I'd feared was enough for the moment. I waited for her to fall asleep before I allowed myself to even think about it. Listening to her soft breathing I fell asleep, hoping we'd wake up before Collin got in tomorrow morning.

Collin's POV

"Morning." I said sipping coffee at the kitchen counter.

Arthur had a horrible case of bedhead. He looked slightly shocked to see me, "Morning, Collin. When did you get in?"

I shrugged, "Early enough to catch you in bed with my sister."

He choked on the cup of coffee he'd just poured, "Collin, nothing happened. I swear." Arthur coughed, trying to keep himself from choking.

I shrugged again laughing at how flustered he was getting, "It's really none of my business, although I'm glad to hear nothing happened in my bed." Arthur's cheeks were flaming. "Come on, don't be so shy about it. So tell me what happened?"

I asked guiding Arthur to the table. He sat across from me, staring into his coffee, "I told you nothing. She was afraid of the storm so she went looking for you, but since you weren't here…" His voice trailed off.

"Did you tell her how you felt?" I asked.

Arthur fidgeted nervously, "We talked. My feelings may have come up."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I honestly hadn't expected him to tell her, "Well?"

"She doesn't hate me." Arthur stated plainly.

"That was it?" He nodded and then stopped. Looking into his coffee he mumbled something I didn't catch. "I'm sorry?"

He swallowed hard, "I kissed her."

I had mixed feelings about the news. I thought I would have been ecstatic, but upon hearing it, I felt an annoyance kick in, "And?"

"She kissed back."

"So she likes you?"

"No, she's doesn't hate me."

"It's the same thing."

"I really don't think so." Arthur's lips broke out into a tiny smile, "But I feel better… She doesn't hate me. That's better than what I thought yesterday."

"Collin?" I looked up to see Kathleen in her pajamas looking extremely happy.

"We were just talking about you." I said and she smiled.

"Good things, I hope."

"The best as always. Come sit with us, love."

She smiled, "I would love to, but I need to get dressed. I promised to do something with Lilly this afternoon."

"No Matthew?" I asked giving Arthur a sideways glance. I could see him getting jealous.

She shook her head, "I need some space from Matthew."

My ears perked up at this. Matthew was her best friend, "Something happen?"

She shook her head, "I have some things I need to figure out first."

"Like what?"

She paused, biting her lip and casting a very tiny glance at the brit at our kitchen table, "Can we talk about this later?"

I nodded and waved her off. When I was sure she was out of ear shot I extended my hand to Arthur who took it, obviously confused. "Welcome to the family, Mate. She likes you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kathleen's POV

"How was Lilly's?" I looked up from my book to see Arthur leaning in the doorway.

"It was alright. Do you need something, Mr. Kirkland?" I asked. I needed to put the walls back up. I needed to make amends with myself for the night before.

I saw a flash of hurt whip itself across Arthur's face, "I'd like to speak with you if that's alright."

I nodded once, placing my book on the coffee table. I wanted to put some distance between Arthur and myself, but it seemed this couldn't be helped, "What is it?"

He watched me for a moment, "Kathleen, I put everything on the table for you last night, the least you could do is let me prove my feelings for you are real. Please don't push me away."

"I'm not doing anything." I replied

"You are and you know it. I can see you shutting down as we speak. Kathleen." Arthur's tone was strained.

I stopped. He was right to an extent. I was pushing him away, but I had good reason to. "Arthur, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." He pleaded.

I bit my lip for a moment, "Something happened last night before I got home. I'm still trying to figure things out with that."

"Let me help you."

"You can't." I protested putting my face in my hands, "Arthur, please. I'm sorry about last night, but I need to figure some things out."

Arthur watched me for a moment, "Is this about Matthew?"

I looked up at him in a bit of shock, "This is a very personal matter, Arthur." I warned, hoping he'd back off.

He didn't, "We shared a bed, I kissed you. There are few things more personal than that, Kathleen." I stayed silent. What could I say? I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened. It was none of his business. "Fine, don't tell me." He got up and started to leave me alone.

I jumped up, "Arthur, wait."

Arthur's POV

I stopped and turned back to Kathleen, only to be pushed up against the wall. Her lips pressed harshly against mine. My hands fell to her waist and I felt her hands tangle in my hair. When we broke for air, I rested my forehead against hers. "Arthur, please don't leave."

"You are such a confusing girl." I replied, thoroughly confused by the whole thing.

She pulled away from me slightly, her hands resting on my chest, "I know I'm sorry. Please just… please stay." I gave a slight nod and she led me back to the love seat. Her fingers faced with mine and she rested her head on my shoulder, "I don't hate you."

I glanced down at her, "I know. You said that last night." She didn't look at me.

"I don't want to love you though."

I turned to face her, "My dear, I don't understand."

She looked up to meet my eyes, "I don't really expect you to. I don't quite understand it myself. I just can't love you. I don't want to."

"But you do?" I questioned trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

She nodded, "But I do." I pressed my lips to hers again and pulled her closer to me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and brought me as close as possible. Still it wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"Hey, Kath- Oh dear God." We jumped apart and saw Collin standing in the doorway looking completely mortified, mirroring his sister's expression.

"Collin, I can explain." I started, but Collin held up his hands in surrender.

"You know what, Mate? I don't really want you to. Kathleen, when you get a chance I'd like to talk to you." With that he turned around and left, "Carry on." I turned to Kathleen, who was now bright red. Without a word she walked out of the room, hand over her mouth and followed her brother.

Collin's POV

"Collin." I stopped and turned to face my sister. Her hair was wild and her face was completely flushed.

I choked back a laugh and let a smirk fall onto my face, "Kathy, it's very rude to leave your boyfriend waiting."

"He's not my boyfriend." She said shutting the door to my bedroom and coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"You could have fooled me." I laughed, but stopped when I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Kathleen, what's wrong? You're not in trouble are you?" I looked at the door. If my baby sister was pregnant, someone was going to die.

"No, no. It's nothing like that." She rushed. She crossed her legs in front of her and leaned on her knees.

"What is it then?" I asked mimicking her movements.

"I think I love him." She confessed, sadness growing in her eyes.

"What's the problem?" I asked not following.

She frowned deeper, "I don't want to. I'm at war in my own mind. I don't know what to do." She placed her face in her hands.

I watched her, "What else is it. That's not it."

She looked up and smiled sadly, "It's about Matthew."

I frowned, "What's wrong with him? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No really he didn't, but… he kissed me. I don't know what to do about him either."

I sighed, so that's what this was about. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the top of my sister's head, "Stop worrying. Everything will work itself out."


	10. Chapter 10

Kathleen's POV

"Kathy, will you go get Arthur from the guest room? I need to ask him something." I looked up from my book. It had been a week since I'd spoken to Collin about everything that had been going on with me.

"Can't you go get him?" I asked. Collin tossed another chip into his mouth and shook his head, "no. I'm eating." He replied still chewing.

I grimaced, but got up anyway, smacking the back of his head as I headed down the hall to the guest room. I opened the door, "Hey, Collin-" I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and shut the door behind me. I took a few breaths to calm myself and opened the door again. Arthur was sitting on the bed, folding a few things looking thoroughly confused by my actions. "You can't see them, can you?" I asked looking at the dozens of tiny glowing orbs floating around the room: Fairies.

Arthur looked around and sighed in relief, "You can see them, too. I'm not crazy. Someone else has the sight."

I could have fainted right then and there. I'd never met anyone who could see these things besides Collin. "Why are they here?" I asked from the doorway. I'd never seem so many at once.

Arthur shrugged evidently not caring either way, "They show up some times. Did you need something, Kathleen?" He asked starting to get uncomfortable. I did, but what was it?

After a moment of trying to remember I nodded, "Collin wants you." I said pointing toward the door.

Arthur nodded and stood up. He passed me slightly, but stopped. "Kathleen, it's been a week can we at least talk about this?"

I turned to face him and my face heated up at our closeness. "There's really nothing to talk about at this point, Arthur." I managed to get out.

He ran the back of his hand down my face gently pushing the hair away from my eyes. "Kathleen, please." He begged, "I want to help you with whatever it is that's hurting you."

I opened my mouth to respond when a thump was heard at the door way. Arthur and I moved away from one another and looked to the door: Matthew. "Matthew, it's not-" I stopped as soon as our eyes met. His were full of hurt and sorrow and then he was gone. "Matthew!" I turned back to Arthur.

Jealousy was evident on his face. "So that was it. The reason you didn't want to be with me. It was Matthew." He shook his head and started to leave.

I grabbed his arm, "Excuse me. That was not my only reason. I had some things I needed to take care of."

"Involving Matthew." He accused.

I met his eyes steadily, "Some did yes. However, you're implying Matthew has some sort of power over me and I do not appreciate it. Obviously anything with Matthew just shattered, not that I was going to pursue it. However, you sir are skating on thin ice and if you don't change it by the time I return, you won't have to worry about talking to me."

"Did you see Matthew?" Collin asked as I entered the living room. I looked at him. He had a grin on his face.

"You planned that." I accused.

He nodded proudly, "I did. I wanted to help."

I shook my head "You made it worse."I grabbed my keys, ran outside and jumped into my car. It didn't take me long to get to Matthew's. I knocked hard on the door. "Matthew, it's me." I don't know why I thought that would work, but the door remained shut. I turned the handle and shook my head. He left it open. I pushed it open and began searching. I found him lying on his bed looking heartbroken. "Matt?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Matthew, I'm sorry."

"You could have just told me." He replied quietly.

"I know. I just… I wasn't sure." I answered, but even as I said it I knew how stupid it sounded.

"You looked very sure tonight." He replied bitterly.

I nodded fiddling with my hands, "I know. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I sighed. Matthew sat up.

He still looked hurt, but he smiled through it. "I know."

I looked down, "Can we still be friends, Matt?" I looked up to him hopefully.

His eyes softened and he nodded, "Eventually. Maybe not right now."

I nodded to myself, "That's fair. I should go." I pushed myself up off the bed. I expected him to call me back. To tell me to stay, but he didn't.

Arthur's POV

"Arthur?" I looked up from my book.

"Kathleen." I replied shortly.

She gave me a sorrowful smile. "Can we talk?"

I bit my tongue. "Is there something for us to talk about now?" I replied still bitter.

She shrugged, "If you want there to be, yes." I nodded and sat up on the guest bed. She came and sat beside me in silence for a moment.

I should apologize for earlier. I was wrong. "Kathleen, I-" I was cut off by her lips pressed against mine. My hands gripped her hips and brought her closer to me.

When we ran short on air she pulled away, but only far enough to breathe. "Arthur, I love you." Our eyes met and I smiled brightly. Her voice was full of conviction. It wasn't just a thought or possibility. She wasn't unsure and the feeling wasn't unwanted. She loved me.

I pulled her back to me again and laid both of us down on the bed under us. I pulled away briefly, "I love you too."

_The End_


End file.
